The present invention relates to a cleaning device for the filling nozzles of liquid filling apparatus which are adapted to fill a beverage or like liquid into containers.
As disclosed in JP-A No. 11-165797, a device of the type mentioned is already known for use in liquid filling apparatus which comprise a container conveyor provided on a bed, and a filling nozzle disposed above a path of transport of containers and having a downward discharge outlet. The known device comprises an adaptor having an upward socket connectable to the discharge outlet and provided integrally with a collecting pipe, with the socket in communication with the collecting pipe, and a drive mechanism for moving the adaptor so as to advance the socket to below the discharge outlet or retract the socket from below the outlet and to connect the socket to the discharge outlet when the socket is advanced. The drive mechanism comprises an upwardly-downwardly pivotally movable arm having the adaptor attached thereto so as to make the adaptor movable in a longitudinal direction and supported by a stand on the bed so as to advance the adaptor to below the discharge outlet or retract the adaptor from below the outlet, a first fluid pressure cylinder mounted on the arm so as to be pivotally movable therewith and having a piston rod connected to the adaptor, and a second fluid pressure cylinder mounted on the bed upwardly or downwardly pivotally movably and having a piston rod connected to the arm.
A collecting pump is disposed below the bed, and the collecting pipe is connected to the pump while bypassing the bed.
With the conventional device described, the drive mechanism is installed on the bed in the vicinity of the filling nozzle. The device therefore has the problem of being complex in the construction on the bed in the vicinity of the filling nozzle.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above problem and to provide a cleaning device for filling nozzles which is simplified in construction on the bed in the vicinity of the filling nozzles to ensure greatly improved sanitation and remarkably facilitated maintenance.
The present invention provides a cleaning device comprising an adaptor having an upward socket connectable to a downward discharge outlet of a filling nozzle disposed above a bed, a collecting pipe integral with the adaptor so as to communicate with the socket, and a drive mechanism for moving the adaptor so as to advance the socket to below the discharge outlet or retract the socket from below the outlet and to connect the socket to the discharge outlet when the socket is advanced, the collecting pipe having a vertical pipe portion, the vertical pipe portion extending through the bed rotatably and upwardly and downwardly movably at a position away from the discharge outlet by a distance equal to the distance by which the socket is horizontally spaced apart from the vertical pipe portion, the drive mechanism having an actuator connected to the vertical pipe portion at a position below the bed for rotating and upwardly and downwardly moving the pipe portion.
With the filling nozzle cleaning device of the present invention, the socket of the adaptor is connected to and disconnected from the discharge outlet of the filling nozzle by rotating and upwardly and downwardly moving the vertical pipe portion of the collecting pipe. Moreover, the pipe portion is rotated and upwardly and downwardly moved from below the bed by the actuator of the drive mechanism. Accordingly, the vertical pipe portion of the collecting pipe alone is provided on the bed in the vicinity of the filling nozzle, with none of the drive mechanism and the like present thereon. This ensures very satisfactory sanitation and maintenance in the vicinity of the filling nozzle.
A container conveyor extends below the filling nozzle, and a vertical tubular stand is installed on the bed and fitted around the vertical pipe portion so as to render the pipe portion free to rotate and move upward and downward, the stand being adjustable in position in directions parallel to a path of transport by the conveyor. If the chains and the like of the conveyor become elongated, the position of the stand is so adjusted as to accommodate the stand to the elongation, whereby the position of the adaptor can be adjusted easily.
A cleaning nozzle having a downward cleaning opening is disposed below a path of rotation of the socket centered about the vertical pipe portion, and the cleaning nozzle is fixed to the stand. When disconnected from the discharge outlet, the socket can then be held connected to the cleaning opening. This obviates the likelihood that the adaptor will be contaminated with the ambient atmosphere. Moreover, the position of the cleaning nozzle can be adjusted simultaneously with the position adjustment of the adaptor.
The actuator comprises a rotary actuator having a body restrained from rotating about the axis of the vertical pipe portion but free to move upward or downward and a rotary shaft projecting upward from the body and connected to a lower end of the vertical pipe portion, and an actuator of the straight moving type having a straight movable rod extending in parallel to the axial direction of the vertical pipe portion and connected to the body. The vertical pipe portion can then be rotated and upwardly and downwardly moved by a simple mechanism comprising the actuators of the rotary type and the straight moving type only.
The vertical pipe portion has a collecting hole below the bed, and a shell is fitted around the pipe portion and covers the collecting hole, the shell rendering the pipe portion free to rotate and being movable with the pipe portion upward and downward, a flexible pipe having one end connected to the shell and the other end connected to a collecting pump. The liquid collected by the adaptor can then be promptly guided to below the bed without being allowed to remain on the bed. This contributes to further improved sanitation, also providing a shortened path from the adaptor to the collecting pump to achieve a higher efficiency in circulating the cleaning liquid and eliminating the likelihood of the collecting pump incorporating air into the liquid.